The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox paniculata, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Barfourteen.
The new Phlox is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact Phlox cultivars suitable for potted plant production.
The new Phlox originated from a cross made by the Inventor of two proprietary selections of Phlox paniculata identified as code number 98.08 as the female, or seed, parent and code number 94.44.35.02 as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Phlox was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1995 as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The new Phlox was selected on the basis of its compact pot-type habit and attractive flower color.
Plants of the new Phlox differ from plants of the female parent selection primarily in flower color. Compared to plants of the male parent selection, plants of the new Phlox have a more compact plant habit.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Barfourteen have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, daylength, and fertility level without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Barfourteenxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Barfourteenxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Compact plant habit, suitable for potted plant production; growth retardants are usually not required to maintain compact habit.
2. Freely and continuous branching; dense and bushy growth habit.
3. Attractive and numerous dark reddish purple-colored flowers.
Compared to plants of the Phlox paniculata cultivar xe2x80x98Lilac Timexe2x80x99, not patented, plants of the new Phlox have shorter lateral branches, shorter internodes and differ in flower color.